Chance of a lifetime
by June Sunshine
Summary: I run into someone that changed my life forever...


"Mum!" I ran down the stairs yelling.  
>"What Mal?"<br>"I won!"  
>"You won, what?" she asked.<br>"On Green Day's website! Out of over like, 1 million posts! They picked mine!"  
>"I still don't understand what you're talking about."<br>"Green Day, as in Billie, Mike, and Tré, get to come to are house for a week and live with us! Can they?"  
>"I kinda remember you telling me about this. Maybe two or three months ago..."<br>"Can they?" I was getting impatient.  
>"I guess so. For a week?"<br>"Yep! A whole week! Mom, please don't hit on Billie..."  
>"Haha!" She laughed. "I can't promise any thing dear." she smiled.<br>"THANK YOU!" I said as I bolted up the stairs.  
>I ran into my room, sitting in my computer chair. I had to write a feedback and a<br>Few questions, such as; Where I live, any criminal records, do I live with a guardian or by myself, and so on and so forth.  
>It only took me about ten minutes. I wanted to make sure every thing was correct before I sent it.<br>"Okay, and sent." I pressed send.  
>"Wow, I really can't believe that I get to meet Green Day. It's a real dream come true. I mean, what are the chances of this? one to a million?"<br>I said to myself as I laid on my bed, looking at my Green Day poster above my bed.  
>"Mal!" My dad called for me from down stairs.<br>"Coming!" I hollered back at him, rolling off the bed.  
>"So. Mal. You won a thing on Green Day? The website, correct?"<br>"Uh, yeah. Billie, Mike, and Tré get to stay with us for a week."  
>"I'm gonna let them stay I'm the spare rooms, but I'll have rules, for all of you."<br>"Thanks dad!"  
>"Wait Mallory."<br>"Yep?"  
>"When are they coming? Do I have to pick them up from any where?"<br>"Well, I could pick them up. They'll probably come from the SB airport. And in three weeks they'll be coming."  
>"I don't know Mal. What if it's a scam?"<br>"Dad, you all ready said yes. And it's not. I'll drive and pick them up. Don't worry."

Those three weeks went by so slow, you'd think the earth had stopped rotating. Yeah, slow.

11:00am. SB Airport.

I pulled up to the airport doors, parking parallel. I stepped out. I was shaking so bad. I checked to see I had my card, and my ID so they'd know it was me.  
>As I walked though the Glass doors I felt my stomach drop. I took a seat facing the windows looking out towards the runway. I smiled as a little jet landed. I stood up hoping it was them. It was my luck, it was.<br>I took a long breath, as I walked towards the doors where try should be coming in at.  
>"Just act normal Mal. Normal." I said to myself.<br>The doors opened.  
>There they were. With all there glory.<br>"Um, hi. My name is Mallory." I said as I handed Billie the card.  
>"Ahh, okay. Your are girl. Well, let's get out of here." Billie said with a smile on his face.<br>"Yeah." I laughed.  
>When we got to my car, I popped the trunk. They put there bags in.<br>Mike was the last to get in the car. Tré and Mike sat in the back, Billie took the passenger seat, and I was driving.  
>"So, Mallory, how far do you live from here?" Mike asked.<br>"Umm, maybe, 30 minutes, at max. And you guys can call me Mal, if you want."  
>"Any good coffee shops around your house?" mike asked<br>"No its kinda empty in my town."  
>The rest of the car ride was just silence. It was really nerve racking.<br>"This is it." I mumbled.  
>"Nice. I was expecting something shitty." Tré grinned. Billie looked at him shaking his head 'no'.<br>I popped the trunk again, but they took there bags out.  
>We all stepped into the front door of the house. It smelled like bread, and pasta.<br>My brother came running up to me, well, to Green Day...  
>"Wow, your Billie Joe and Mike Dirnt an TRÉ COOL!" He said in amassment.<br>"Yeah... Matt." I Shot him a glare.  
>"Sorry, he's only seven."<br>"It's okay. I love kids. I got two. Ha." Billie said. I'm not sure why he laughed though.  
>"I'll show you you're rooms." I walked into the first room, it was upstairs.<br>"I don't know who wants what room but they all pretty much look like this." I informed them.  
>"I'll take it." Billie said, walking into the room. He sets his bags down and followed along.<br>"Can I have the room closest to yours Mal?" Tré asked.  
>"Uhm, sure."<br>I stopped and open another door, only a yard or three away from Billies room.  
>Mike walked in. "I'm gonna chill here for a bit." Mike sat on his bed.<br>"Yeah. Me too." Billie said, walking to his room.  
>"So, you really want the room closest to mine Tré?" I asked.<br>"Yeah!"  
>"Okay. My room is right here. And yours is right, here." The rooms were maybe four feet apart if less. Thanks to my parents.<br>I opened the door so he could go into his room.  
>"Thanks Mal."<br>"your welcome."  
>Tré walked passed me, my heart dropped to the floor. It felt like everything was in slow motion.<br>"Alright. Well, I'll be, uh, um, downstairs."  
>"Could you show me around the place?" Tré asked, as he leaned against the door frame.<br>"Of coarse!"  
>So, I walked us through the house, shoeing him the living room, dining room, bathrooms, game room.<br>"Tré, this is my favorite room in the house." I opened the door.  
>The room was dark, the carpet was black, the walls where painted white and the celling black. There was one flat screen on the wall, a futon across from the tv, and a coffee table at the left and right side of the futon. No windows though.<br>"It's kinda, bear in here." Tré commented.  
>"Yeah, thats why I like it."<br>"And then, there is the kitchen" I said, walking into it.  
>"Mom, Dad, this is Tré"<br>My dad walked up to him. And shook his hand. My mom waved from the table. Billie and mike were already at the table.  
>"We are just about to say prayer. Have a seat." my mom said.<br>Tré and I sat down.  
>We said prayer and ate. Dinner was very awkward.<br>When dinner was finished we all rinsed are plates off.  
>My mom was talking to Billie.<br>Dad was talking to Mike, and Tré and I were talking as well.  
>Matt was still eating. Ha.<br>Conversations soon ended.  
>Billie, Mike, and my dad were going to go to a bar later. Tré declined the offer. He said he needed some sleep.<br>They left at 10:00 for the bar. My mom was going up to bed, same with my brother.  
>"Tré?" I said.<br>"Yep?" he answered.  
>"would you like to watch, a movie with me?" I asked shyly.<br>"Yes. I would." he replied.  
>"awesome. We walked into the black and white room. We both agreed on 'Watchmen'<br>Half way into it, Tré had put his arm around me. I smiled ear to ear.  
>"Is this okay, Mal?" he asked.<br>"Yeah. It's okay, haha. "  
>"Alright."<br>Soon rested my head on his shoulder.  
>Then we were cuddling.<br>I fell asleep, with my head on his chest, and his arms around me.

When I woke up, I was confused. I forgot Tré was here. I thought it was a dream.  
>"Tré, Tré." I said. Trying to wake him up.<br>"Mmm, yeahh?" he mumbled.  
>"Do you wanna get up?" I asked smiling.<br>"Do we have to?"  
>"No, but we should."<br>"Then, no." Tré smiled.  
>We talked for almost an hour. Sitting there.<br>"Im gonna get up now Tré. Though I could sit all day by you. It is 9:00."  
>"Okay okay."<p>

The week went by unbearably fast. I couldn't believe it. In no time it was Friday.  
>But Billie, Mike, Tré and I did have enough fun for a year.<br>"So, billie, when do you board for Cali?"I asked.  
>"Well are agents want us back, or even boarded by Sunday. So pretty much Monday we have to be back.<br>"Ah. That sucks. I had a awesome time though. I do I feel a lot more computable talking and being around you guys now."  
>"You probably should. You only hung out with us for a week!"<br>Billie and I laughed.  
>"Hey, Mal?" Tré was in his room.<br>"Well see ya Billie, I think Tré needs help with something."  
>"Alright, see ya."<br>I walked into Tré's room. He was packing.  
>"Mallory, I'm really gonna miss you! When I'm in Cali, and your here. It's gonna suck."<br>"I know. I don't know what I'm gonna do without you leaving messes behind. Ha."  
>"Very funny. Haha."<br>Tré walked over to me, he grabbed my hands.  
>"what if, you come to Oakland with me? Mallory! You can come to my house for a few weeks and we can hang out, I could show you jingle town, and everything."<br>"Tré. That's a great idea! But one problem. Parents."  
>"Ohh, wait, we need Billie."<br>"Tré..."  
>Next thing I know Tré and I are peering around the wall, listening to Billie sweet talk my mom. Let me say this. It was hilarious!<br>She finally gave in a big grin, and out came a 'yes'.  
>Billie kissed her cheek and walked away.<br>"Tré, you kinda owe me now." Billie laughed.  
>"Thanks Billie, man, I owe you every thing."<br>"What ever Tré."

Sunday came up quick. All my stuff was packed, and ready to go.  
>I said goodbye to every one.<br>Soon enough, I was on a jet plane, with Green Day, flying to Oakland, California.  
>"I've never been on a plane before." I confessed as we loaded the jet.<br>"It's alright. I'm right here."  
>Tré put his arm around me. His eyes said every thing.<p>

When we landed I was exhausted.  
>Tré and I said bye to every one, (Mike and Billie.) and we all took off.<br>Tré and I were going to his house.  
>I guess Mike and Tré live close, by what he was saying. It took us almost an hour to get to Tré's house from the airport.<br>"Home sweet home!" Tré kinda sang.  
>His house was kinda large. A little bigger then mine. If not smaller...<br>"Wow. I really cannot believe I'm in California with you, of all people! Tré, I'm ecstatic right now." I gasped to say.  
>"Well, I'm just glad your here."<br>"Are you really glad?"  
>"Yeah, I am."<br>Tré walked over to me. I hugged him. We hugged for a minute or two maybe.  
>"That means kinda a lot to me. I mean, I've only looked up to you for like, nine years. Haha." I couldn't help but to laugh because it sounded so cheesy.<br>"Aw, really haha."  
>I looked at him, we were both smiling. I didn't really know how that month could have got any better. But then, Tré had leaned a little closer towards me, and then, we kissed. It wasn't a long kiss, just a kiss.<br>"I hope you didn't mind that." he smiled.  
>"I didn't mind at all." I smiled back.<br>"I've wanted to do that for a while."  
>"Ha, Tré... A while as in a week?" I winked at him.<br>"Yeah, that's what I meant."  
>I picked up my bags off the concrete driveway.<br>"Let me get that." Tré grabbed my bags.  
>"Thank you very much, Mr. Cool." I really couldn't stop smiling. My face was beginning to hurt because of it.<br>Tré set down one of my bags to get his keys out, there was probably 7 on the keychain.  
>"And here it is." Tré said as he stepped through the door way.<br>"Ha, wow. Wow. Wow."  
>"You can come in Mal. If you wanna sleep outside, I guess there's no one to stop you. Ha."<br>"I think I'd rather sleep indoors."  
>"Do you want the guest room?"<br>"Mmm, I want the room closest to yours."  
>"well, I believe that would be..."<br>Tré lead me upstairs.  
>"Right here."<br>Tré opened a door, it was a light brown color.  
>"Hm, is this your room?" I asked, hoping it was.<br>"Ummm, yeah?"  
>"I'll take it then!" I giggled to myself.<br>"Good, about the clothing shit, you can use the spare rooms, it has more room in the closet."  
>"Thanks Tré. I feel really good."<br>"Well, I noticed that, you haven't stopped smiling since we got here."  
>"yeahh. Haha."<br>"So, tomorrow I was thinking about taking you to see Studio 80. Show you where all the magic happens. And by magic, I mean this house. Ha."  
>"nice Tré."<br>I sat on the edge of Tré's bed. You could tell no one really slept in it. The mattress felt practically new. The blanket on top was a very light blue color. It was very soft.  
>"You think you'll be able to sleep tonight?" Tré asked, while he took his shirt off.<br>"Yeah, I think I will." I grinned.  
>"That's excellent, I'm gonna get in the hot tub. Would you care to join me?"<br>"Well, I don't have my suit."  
>"Oh. Well, who said any thing about suits?" we both smiled at each other.<br>Well, I'll just say, what happens in the hot tub, stays in the hot tub.

Inside 1:43am  
>"Well, wasn't that fun?" I winked.<br>"Yes, it was very fun. Let's do it again soon Mal. So, you ready to get some sleep?"  
>"Yess! I'm very ready. I'm on a different time now. Haha."<br>"I forgot about that. Sorry."  
>"No, I'm glad you did."<br>"Well, let's go up to bed."  
>So that's why we did. Tré and I cuddled almost all night. It was the best night of sleep ever. And I really mean ever, until my phone rang.<br>I managed to get out of bed to get it.  
>"Hello?" I slurred.<br>"Honey?"  
>"Mom?" I asked.<br>"We want you home."  
>"I've been here for less the 15 hours. So right. I really don't think I wanna go home. Tonight, I had a blast with Tré."<br>"Wait... Are you sleeping with him?"  
>"I don't really have to answer that, and it's really none of your business any more. I'm not coming home unless something happens."<br>"Mallory, if you hang up, I swear."  
>"it's 4:00am right now. 4 in the morning! I'm trying to sleep." I hung up.<br>I tried to slip into bed with out waking Tré.  
>"Hey, Mal you okay?" Tré put his hand on my shoulder.<br>"Yeah, it was just my mom, I kinda said I wasn't gonna go home..."  
>"Good, my plan is working then."<br>I felt us get closer together. Soon enough we were kissing. This time more intense then before. I pulled away.  
>"Tré..." I hesitated to say.<br>"I'm sorry."  
>"It's just.."<br>"Sshhhh. Just lay down. You need sleep. Night."  
>I woke up at 7:00am the next day. The sky was beautiful, the sun was just rising.<br>"It's pretty, hun?" I turned my head, Tré was leaning against the door way with a black cup in his hand.  
>"Yeah, it is. What time did you get up?"<br>"Maybe, 30 minutes before you did. Ha."  
>"ah. I slept great."<br>"thats good." Tré's voice sounded like he was smiling.  
>"So, what are you doing today?<br>"Today I was hoping we, as in you and I, could go check out Studio 80."  
>"mm, that sounds fun." I stood up.<br>"I just need to get dressed. When do you wanna leave?" I asked as I walked towards him.  
>"I was thinking, 7:45. If you're ready."<br>"I'll be ready."  
>I kissed Tré as I passed through the door way. I had to walk to the spare room that now held my clothing and shoes.<br>I picked out a all black t shirt, with dark blue pants, I rolled the bottom of the pant leg a little, and put my black converse on. Then I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair.  
>I walked down the stairs, looking for Tré.<br>I sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen.  
>I waited for a few minutes until Tré came up behind me.<br>"boo." he laughed, wrapping his arms around me.  
>"Where'd you come from?" I asked putting my hands over his.<br>"Upstairs, I couldn't find a shoe."  
>"Ha, you found it, right?"<br>"Yep. It was under my bed."  
>"Ahh. Was that the last place you looked?"<br>"Yes. So, your ready to go?"  
>"Yep. So, are we just gonna go straight to the Studio?"<br>"Well, I was thinking we could get breakfast, meet Billie, I'm not sure if mike can come though. Then, walked around town, then by then it will be dinner, we'll eat then go to 80."  
>Tré said as we walked to his white SUV.<br>"that sounds great."  
>Tré walked over to my side and open my door for me. "Thank you."<br>I said as he shut my door.  
>He walked over to his side of the car and got in. First thing he did (after he started the car) was turn the radio on.<br>The car ride to town was fun. We talked the whole way, I asked easily over 20 questions.  
>"Alrighty, this is it." Tré said, turning the engine off.<br>I saw billie sitting at a both by a window.  
>"Well, I see Billie." I laughed.<br>"ha."  
>"yeah."<br>We walked in together, I sat by Tré. Billie sat by himself.  
>"Hiya Mal. Nice to see you still here how long are ya stayin' for?" Billie asked.<br>"Well, I'm not sure when I'm gonna go back to michigan yet."  
>"Ohh. I see, don't stay in Cali to long, you'll never wanna leave."<br>We all ate and talked for an hour or two about just every thing.  
>"Mal, you ready to go?" Tré asked.<br>"Yep." I smiled. Sliding out of the both.  
>Billie stood up and hugged me, same with Tré. I kinds laughed when then did.<br>"See ya guys." Billie said as Tré and I walked out.  
>Billie followed, leaving the restaurant with a crowd.<br>"Have dun Billie!" Tré yelled out the window as we drove by.  
>Billie to him to fuck off with his middle finger.<br>"Haha.." I laughed.  
>"Il live doing that. It pisses Billie off so bad, but in a good way."<br>The beach and dinner were really fun.  
>By the time we finished dinner it was almost 10:00. Soon enough we pulled up to Studio 80. Tré drove around back, to park.<br>"here it is." Tré said as we go out of the car.  
>When we met at the back of the car I grabbed Tré's hand. We held hands until we got inside.<br>"I never give back keys. Haha."  
>"I can tell. You probably have 15 keys there."<br>We walked over to a random couch, it was brown, and plaid with dark yellow strips. Very ugly couch. There across the couch was a foot rest, coffee table thing. Made out of wood.  
>"I'll be right back Mal."<br>"Okie." I sat on the very ugly couch, that was surprisingly soft.  
>When Tré came back he had a light brown box.<br>He sat next to me, setting it onto the coffee table, opening it.  
>"What's that?" I asked.<br>"Have you ever been stoned, before?" he asked me.  
>"No, I don't think I have..."<br>"wanna?"  
>"I, uh, guess." I hesitated to answer.<br>Tré rolled a joint and lit it.  
>He took a drag and then handed it to me. I grabbed it, and took a little drag, coughing after.<br>"Come here." Tré said. He took a long drag. I got close to him.  
>Tré kissed me, with a mouth full of smoke, pushing it down my throat.<br>Tré pulled away when his mouth was empty. I opened my eyes, breathing the smoke out slowly.  
>Tré handed me the joint, I tried one time, this time I didn't die from coughing. It was easier and I loved it.<br>"Like it?" Tré asked.  
>"love it." I said. I put my hands behind Tré's head, locking my finger together.<br>I pulled him in close kissing him. Are kissing got very interment. I tried to pull Tré's shirt off, he did it for me.  
>Tré rolled my shirt off like he's done it a million times before. I took his hands and put them on my breast. The pants came next. After are pants cam off, we were sitting up again, only for a minute until I pulled Tré on top of me.<br>You can imagine what we did.  
>We fell asleep like that, naked and scrunched together.<br>When I woke up the clock on the wall read, 12:34.  
>"Tré? Hun. Wake up." I kissed him.<br>"yeahh?"  
>"it's 12 o'clock."<br>"That late? Fuckkk. We need to get out of here."  
>I sat up, and started to get dressed. Tré did as well. When I stood up, I got a horrible headache.<br>"you okay babe?"  
>All I was thinking was, Tré Cool, just called me, babe. Ahhhh.<br>"Uh, yeah. Just have. Headache."  
>"Alright. Let's Get out of here." Tré said opening the door for me. I gave him a little kiss, 'that will never get old', I thought to myself.<br>"you just love to do that huh?" Tré laughed.  
>"why yes, I do. One of my favorite things to do in the world."<br>"Ohh really?" Tré walked over to me. He poses his body against mine, so we were against the SUV door.  
>"Mm." I smiled putting my hands around the back of his neck.<br>Tré kissed me. It was amazing. Ha. Like the 12 other times we've kissed.  
>"We need to get out of here babe."<br>Tré said, backing up.  
>"Alright." I said, still lingering from that last kiss.<br>We gotr into the SUV and drove home.  
>"So, I guess tonight, Billie, Adrienne, Mike and Brittney want to meet up at this restaurant in Berkley, and have dinner together. Wanna go?"<br>"Yeah! I'd love to. Can I pick out your outfit?"  
>"I guess. Ha, that means I get to pick yours then."<br>"Okay, okay, Deal!"

-2:45pm

That day/ afternoon we just sat around and watched to tv. It was fun. Tré seemed to have a comment about every little thing. It was cute.  
>"Im thinking were gonna have to leave at, mmm, let's say, 6:00 tonight. We'll get there at, 7:00 maybe."<br>"Alright." I cuddled into Tré, as I did that I was feeling his muscle.  
>You could tell he uses his arms a lot. Like he worked out a shit tone and nothing else.<br>"I like your drummer muscle. I think it's pretty sexy." I winked.  
>"Ah, really, well it I only 3. Haa"<br>I scooted closer then I already was to Tré. We started to kiss. I knew why it was gonna lead up to.  
>Yep. Going all the way.<br>"Tré, I'm having the time of my life, with you."  
>"Thats why I hope you'll stay here, in Oakland."<br>"I'm not gonna go back to Michigan. I won't have my Tré, to make me laugh. Or to cheer me up."  
>Tré just smiled, giving me a kiss on the cheek.<br>"Let's go Mal, We need to get ready for tonight." he grinned. I laughed.  
>His grins are so, pretty. They make me smile every time. He's just cute.<br>I walked up stairs with Tré.  
>I went to his closet and he went to mine.<br>I picked out a light blue suit, with a black and white tie. Kinda looked like the one from there American Idiot tour  
>With black shoes.<br>"I'm done!" I kinda yelled.  
>"I'm almost done!" Tré replied back.<br>"I hope you didn't pick a dress for me." I said to myself. I sat on the chair in the corner waiting.  
>"Alright, close your eyes Mal." Tré said.<br>So I did. I closed my eyes.  
>"Okay, open."<br>I opened my eyes to see a black dress (it goes down to my knees) with a light purple band around the middle, with a flat bow to the side.  
>"Ha, I knew it." I smiled standing up.<br>"Is that Good?" Tré was smiling.  
>"Yeah. It Is a good one." I smiled back.<br>I grabbed Tré's hand, leading him to see his outfit.  
>"This is my favorite one."<br>"seriously? Awesome!"  
>"I'm gonna get into the shower. Would you care to join me? Tré winked.<br>"I guess. Ha."  
>"I'm gonna set an alarm. So were not to late."<br>"Good thinking." Tré walked over to me, he slide his hand under my hair, kissing me.  
>I kissed him back, soon enough we were in the shower together.<br>Tré and I had sex, yet, again.  
>The we were 4 minutes early for the alarm.<br>"Alright, that shower was useless." I laughed.  
>"Yeah. Haha"<br>We then get dressed.  
>"Mal?" Tré said.<br>"Yes Tré." I said from the bathroom.  
>"Will you tie my tie?"<br>"You know how."  
>"I don't feel like it."<br>"Fine. Ha." I walked into the bedroom, tying his tie.  
>"Thank you."<br>"your very welcome. What are you gonna do with your hair?" I asked.  
>"Put it like I usually do. You?" Tré asked.<br>"Probably curl."  
>"Ah, that'll be cute."<br>Tré waked up behind me. Getting jell out.  
>"I've never seen him do his hair before." I mumbled to myself.<p>

I couldn't help but to smile.  
>"What are you happy about?" Tré asked.<br>"I've never seen you do you hair."  
>"Ha, its exciting, huh?" he said sarcastically."<br>"yeah."  
>"Well, I'm done.<br>"Me, too. All ready?"  
>"Yep. All ready set to go."<br>We got into Tré's white SUV and drove to Berkley.  
>Before we walked I grabbed Tré's hand.<br>"Ya okay?" he asked.  
>"I'm fine." I lied.<br>"alright."  
>We walked in. Tré asked where the Armstrong table was sat at, the host took us there.<br>"Hey Tré, Mal!" Billie laughed.  
>"Still here huh?" mike smiled.<br>"Hi, yeah. Haha. It's nice in Cali."  
>"I agree." mike said.<br>I said hi to Aidrene a d Brittany as well. Tré cracked many jokes we all ate an talked about Foxboro Hot tubs and stuff. It was great fun.  
>"Hey guys." Tré smiled<br>"guess what Mal and I did last night."  
>Tré continued.<br>"We drove to Stu-" I cut him off.  
>"Tré, it's not the right time or place to talk of that stuff." I whispered.<br>"Sorry. I know. We are running low on topics."  
>"Oh, it's okie Tré." I smiled.<br>"What?" Billie asked.  
>"What, what?" Tré replied.<br>"Your story?"  
>"Oh, uhmm, I forgot."<br>"O… Kay."  
>"well, mike, Billie, Aidrene, Brittany, see you later, were gonna split. See ya." Tré stooges up. I followed.<br>"I'm sorry Tré…" I apologized.  
>"No, don't apologize. You might wanna drive. I had a few beers."<br>"I will."  
>It was hard as hell to drive at night in a town that you've been in twice.<br>I was so happy when I pulled in the driveway.  
>"I'm glad we are home." I said opening the door.<br>"ha.. Me too."  
>We both went straight upstairs. Laying down.<br>"Hey, Tré."  
>"Yeah?"<br>"How far is the closest high school from here?"  
>I felt him sit up.<br>"Why?"  
>"Well, I figured that your gonna be getting back to work soon, with Mike and Billie. And I still have a year of high school left. So why not?"<br>"True. Maybe 20-30 minutes from here."  
>"Okay."<br>"smart idea." Tré laid back down. Kissing me.  
>"hm, yeahhh…" I kissed him back, I got on top of him, still kissing him.<br>"ready, set, go…" Tré smiled.  
>"Oh yeah."<p>

8:16 next morning.

Tré was still asleep when I woke up. He's probably gonna have a hang over from last night.  
>"Morning babe." I smiled.<br>"Uhh, morning…"  
>"How are you feeling?"<br>"Like fuckin' shit."  
>"Haha. I figured. So today I'm gonna go to that school and check it out. Wanna come?"<br>"Yeah. I'd love to go..."  
>"Ha ha, right." I said, rolling out of bed.<br>"I'm gonna get in the shower."  
>"Alright." Tré laid back down.<br>I laughed to myself.  
>I was done in the shower at 8:30<br>Tré, still laying in bed.  
>"Mr. Tré Cool." I smiled.<br>"Gotta get up."  
>"I'm awake..."<br>He said rolling out of bed.  
>"Are you gonna shower?" I asked.<br>"Yeah then we can go." Tré walked up to me. Kissing my cheek.  
>"I'll be downstairs. Do you want something to eat?"<br>"Uhh, I dunno ha.."  
>"Alright."<br>I walked down the stairs, looking for my shoes.  
>"Hmm... Where are you?" I asked myself. I couldn't find them any where.<br>The last place I looked, they were they. Of coarse.  
>I just went through the cabinets, grabbing a box of cereal, pouring it into two black bowls, only putting milk into one.<br>I ate a few bites, then noticed Tré coming down the stairs.  
>"Nice hair!" I laughed.<br>"Haha... Leave my hair along."  
>He sat down. Pouring the milk into his bowl.<br>"Sorry, I can't cook." I laughed.  
>"Me either."<br>We were done eating quickly, leaving the house, yet again.  
>Tré drove. It only took 22 minutes to get to the school.<br>"Think it's open?" Tré asked.  
>"Maybe?"<br>We both got out of the SUV. Walking up to the doors.  
>The door to the farthest left was open.<br>We walked in, going to the office.  
>"Hi." I said awkwardly.<br>"Hello, how can I help you?" the lady asked.  
>"I want to enroll." I said.<br>"Okay, uh, is this your father?" she asked.  
>"Ha, uh, no, this is my boyfriend." I looked at Tré. He had taken a seat in a red chair.<br>"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, fill this out and you'll be all set."  
>She handed me a clipboard with three papers attached to it.<br>"okay..." Tré laughed.  
>"Yeahh.…"<br>I filled out the paper work that took 12 minutes because the stupid Q&A on the last page.  
>"Here you go." I handed her the paperwork.<br>"Alright. Thank you, and we'll call you when you when you start."  
>Tré and I walk out of the office as a bell rang.<br>"Fuck..." Tré said.  
>I looked over, there was a few girls walking towards us.<br>"Ah..." I looked at him.  
>"Let's hurry and get out of here."<br>"Agreed." we walked out of the school fast.  
>"Have fun." Tré smiled.<br>"Shut up. Haha, 'is this your father?'" I laughed.  
>"Do I really look that old?"<br>"He'll no. Your fucking hot, And young."  
>"So, are you Mal, so are you."<br>We stopped for ice-cream on the way home.  
>When we pulled up, Mike and Billie's cars were in the drive way.<br>"Billie and Mike?" I asked.  
>"Yep. Haha."<br>"Tré, I don't feel to well." I stood up.  
>"What's wrong?" he said walking over to me.<br>"I think, I need to, puke…"  
>"Go puke?"<br>"Thanks for the advice."  
>We walked in. I went to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.<br>Soon as I bent over, I puked.  
>"Godd... Ugh…" I whispered to myself.<br>"Mal, you okay?" Tré asked.  
>"Yeah... I'm fine." I flushed the toilet. Wiping my eyes off.<br>I opened the door, Billie and Mike were sitting on the couch. While Tré was standing by the door.  
>"Hey..." I awkwardly said.<br>"Hey." Mike and Billie said.  
>"Tré, I'm gonna go upstairs and lay down."<br>"Good idea."  
>I walked up the stairs, going into the bathroom.<br>"Why is my stomach so upset?"  
>I said to myself.<br>Someone knocked on the door.  
>"Mal, can I come in?"<br>"Yeah..." I walked out of the bathroom.  
>It was Billie.<br>"Are you okay?" he asked.  
>"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a upset stomach. That's it."<br>"Can I ask you something personal?" Billie asked.  
>"Yeah. Go ahead."<br>"Have you and Tré, have sex?"  
>"Y-yeah... Wait.. you don't think, I'm..."<br>"Yeah... You might just be."  
>"Fuck…"<br>"Have a nice night Mal." Billie hugged me.  
>"You too."<br>Billie walked out of the room.  
>I sat down on the bed.<br>"God…" I said.  
>"Hey, babe..." Tré walked in. Sitting next to me grabbing my hand.<br>"Tré... I think I'm Pregnant."  
>"Pregnant?" Tré asked.<br>"Mmhm..."  
>"well, we should probably go to the doctor first, to really make sure. We don't want false alarms."<br>"Yeah, your right." I laid down.  
>Tré laid next to me.<br>"If you are, it wooing change a thing."  
>Tré touch my cheek.<br>I smiled at him.

7:12am  
>We were awake, about to leave.<br>"I'm surprised, you could make a an appointment and get in today.  
>"yeah, me too."<br>We got in the car.  
>We drove to the doctors.<br>The waiting room had a lot of babies in it. Moms staring at Tré. It kinda bothered me.  
>"Mallory, Tré!" A female doctor yelled into the waiting room.<br>We stood up. Walking towards her. She looked about 20.  
>"Thats us." Tré said.<br>"Okay, follow me." she fixed her hair, smiling at Tré.  
>"God..." I said.<br>"Tré laughed.  
>"Here you go, if you need any thing, just find me." she winked.<br>I shot her a dirty look.  
>The door shut. A minute later a new woman walked in.<br>"Hello, Mallory, what can I help you with?" this woman looked 40.  
>"I think I might, be Pregnant."<br>"Ahh, okay. Can you please change. Into this gown, and the doctor will be in, in a few minutes." she pulled our a paper gown, handing me it.  
>She walked out.<br>"Yay.…"  
>"Haha, sexy."<br>"shhh! Haha." I laughed.  
>Some one knocked.<br>"Come in." Tré yelled.  
>"hello. I'm Dr. Dan. And you think you are pregnant?"<br>"Yep." I said.  
>"Alrighty. Can you sit here, and put your legs right here."<br>I sat in it, spreading my legs apart.  
>"Haha..." Tré laughed lightly.<br>I rolled my eyes at him.  
>"Okay, this might be a little cold." he said, putting goo on this thing that looked like a dildo.<br>He did what I thought he was gonna do. Stick it up my vagina.  
>"Jesus... Oww" I said.<br>"Sorry, looks like you need to be loosened up Mallory, Tré, Your lucky, she's nice and tight." the doctor looked back at Tré, and Tré punched him in the face, making him fall back.  
>"Haha!"<br>"Ass hole."  
>I quickly put my pants on and we walked out.<br>"Thanks Tré." I smiled.  
>"He is a fucking dick. Damn. I mean, what the fuck?"<br>"Yeah, really…"  
>We got into the car.<br>"As unexpected as this is, I'm kinda excited." Tré said, looking at me. He grabbed my hands.  
>"Me too. I'm very excited, to be carrying your baby."<br>We both smiled. I loved looking him in the eyes. His eyes are so pretty. A very pretty blue...  
>"Let's get out of here."<br>I agreed and we drove home for s lazy day. We sat in the hot tub for an hour or two, just talking, looking at the sky.  
>"How are you gonna tell tour parents? Are you even gonna?" Tré asked.<br>"I didn't even think about that Tré."  
>I admitted.<br>"Well, your gonna have to tell 'em, ya know."  
>"I know, it'd kill em if I didn't.<br>"You wanna go see 'em?"  
>"When…"<br>"Okay, how about next month?"  
>"Fine."<br>"Good. Can you call them tonight? And tell them?"  
>"Yeah... I'll do it right now."<br>I picked up my phone, dialing there number.  
>It rang four times, I was just about to hang up, when my dad answered.<br>"Hello?" he said.  
>"Hey, dad..."<br>"Mallory?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"what do you want?"  
>"I wanted to know if I could come up and visit you and mom and Matt, next month."<br>"Did you and Tré not work out or something?"  
>"No… were fine. I just wanted to see you guys. I got some news."<br>"Fine. Have a nice day."  
>"Bye. And it's night here." I hung up.<br>"Tré, that sucked."  
>"Are we going to Michigan next month?"<br>"Yeahhh."  
>"Awesome."<br>The next morning I woke up to my phone ringing. It was 7:40  
>"Hello?" I answered.<br>"Is this Mallory?"  
>"Yes, why?"<br>"I'm with West Oakland high school."  
>"Ohh! Yes."<br>"Well, you'll start on the 16th of this month."  
>"Okay, thank you." I hung up.<br>"Tré!" I shook his shoulder.  
>"yeah?"<br>"I start school on the 16th."  
>"Awesome"<br>"Yeah. So when are you and the guys gonna get back into the studio? Any time soon?" I asked.  
>"Umm, maybe tomorrow? I'm not sure. I know we are gonna meet at Billies. Maybe fuck around in his studio."<br>"Oh, cool."  
>"Yeah, Aidrenne said if we do that she wants to hang out with you."<br>"That sounds awesome. Hope you do that."

-9:00pm  
>"Hey, Mal?" Tré kinda yelled to the living room.<br>"Yeah?" I answered.  
>"Next week my ex, Claudia is gonna drop Frankito off. That'll be fine with you?"<br>"Yeah! I can't wait to meet him!"  
>"Great." Tré's voice got closer. He plopped onto the couch.<p>

-next morning Billies house.

As we pulled into Billies drive way, Billie was there to meet us in.  
>"Hey Mal. How you doing? Feeling any better?" he crossed his arms.<br>"Yeah. Much better, you were right though. I'm pregnant."  
>"Ohh, well, congrats?"<br>"Yeah. Yeah, I'm pretty excited."  
>"Tré, how you feel about this?"Billie asked him. I was curious to know what he'd say.<br>"I can't wait for it to pop out. I like kids. I like kids when there mine. Makes them even better."  
>Billie laughed lightly, unfolding his arms, opening the door.<br>"Aidrenne is in the kitchen. I'm sure she'll wanna hear about the baby." Billie directed me through the huge house.  
>I stepped into the kitchen, it was black floor, with blueblack marble contour tops. "  
>"hey!" Aidrenne said.<br>"hi. How are you?" I asked.  
>"Pretty good. You?"<br>"Well Tré and I just found out were gonna have a baby."  
>"wow. Congratulating"<br>"Thanks. I'm really happy about it"  
>"Thats good."<br>"yeah... Can I ask something?"  
>"Yeah, go ahead. I don't mind. Any thing."<br>"Okay… how hard is it, to raise a kid, kinda alone? Cause Tré has to go back on tour soon or later and stuff."  
>"It's hard at first, then it gets easy. Plus I'll be here to help you."<br>"Thanks Adrienne."  
>"No problem."<br>Adrienne and I talked for a good two hours. I was surprised I didn't see her and Billies kids.  
>You could kind of here the guys playing downstairs.<br>The music finally stopped and Tré, Mike, band Billie walked upstairs.  
>Tré had his hand on his head.<br>"You okay?" I asked.  
>"He got in a fight with the drums, and he lost!" Billie laughed.<br>"Yeah. I kinda hit my head."  
>"Nothing new to us… that's how we know it's Tré and not a robot!" mike laughed.<br>"I hugged Adrienne, Mike, and Billie bye. Tré Kissed Billie and Mikes cheek. They kissed his cheek back, well, Billie did.  
>"That was fun... Tré are you gonna be okay?" I asked him. He was still holding his head.<br>"Yeah. I kinda hit that stop every time."  
>"Aww. I'm sorry babe."<br>Tré grinned.

First day of senior year. 7:09am

"Tré!" I yelled from downstairs.  
>"Yeah babe?"<br>"I gotta go to school now!"  
>"I'm coming!"<br>Tré came down the stairs pretty fast.  
>"Alright, what time do you get out at?"<br>"I think 1:00? Mr. Hottie Cool." I smiled.  
>Tré put his arms around my waist bringing are bodies together. He kissed me aggressively, but gently.<br>"Mmm... Tré... I gotta get going."  
>I didn't wanna go. But I couldn't be late.<br>"well, thanks for leaving me all hot and bothered."  
>"Well, I'm sorry for that. I'll make it up to you tonight."<br>I kissed him and walked out.  
>"love you." Tré said. That was the first time.<br>I stopped. "I love you too."  
>I smiled. I walked out the door, into the garage. Taking the black car.<p>

As I walked into my first class I noticed that Were pointing at me. They were before.  
>One walked up to me.<br>"Hi my name is Sophie. Your boyfriend is Tré Cool. Right?"  
>"Yeah. What's it to you?"<br>"Nothing. Do you wanna hang out?"  
>"Not really. I'm not here to make friends. I'm here to graduate."<br>"We are the most popular people in this shit hole of a school. If you don't hang out with us, we'll send you to your grave."  
>"Nice proposal. But I'll have to decline both of your offers. You guys are just bitchy."<br>There mouths dropped open.  
>"You'll pay." as she walked away.<br>"So fuckin scared."  
>The day went by pretty quick.<br>With one hour to go. That Sophie chick came up to me.  
>"Lets go." she said.<br>She threw a punch at me. Hitting my lip.  
>"Fuck..."<br>"You sure can talk the talk, but you can't walk the walk?"  
>She threw another punch. I dodged it.<br>And punched her with all my strength in her nose. She fell to the floor holding her nose.  
>"Bitch... So, any one else?" I grinned.<br>By that time the principle was already there. Taking me and her to the office. I had to sit first in a back room.  
>"who started it?" he asked.<br>"That Sophie chick. I was defending myself from her. I should be in trouble."  
>"Well, I need to here her side too. There is no phone number on record for your parents. Please write it down."<br>He slid me a blank piece of paper with a pen. "I don't know there number. And they live in Michigan. I moved here with my boyfriend."  
>He looked at me in disbelief.<br>My phone went off in my pocket. I took it out.  
>The screen said, 'text from Tré.'<br>'how is your day?'  
>I replied, 'Beat a chick up. She busted my lip. Other then that fine.'<br>The principle looked at me in disbelief again.  
>"No phones in this school at school hour."<br>He held his hand out.  
>"You want me, to give you MY phone?" I laughed.<br>"Yes."  
>"Fuck no man! When you pay the bills for this son of a bitch you can take it all you want."<br>"Excuse me?"  
>"You know what... Fuck you and fuck this school." I left.<br>"Hey, I'm not gonna come back. So you might wanna write that down somewhere. Because if I get a call from this school for ANY THING I swear to god."  
>"Are you dropping out then?"<br>"Oh my god... Yes!"  
>I walked out of the school. I went to my car. I speed home. I was pissed. I'm glad school lasted not even one day.<br>I called Tré.  
>"Hey, Mallory, are you okay?"<br>"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm at home. I'm dropping out. Fuck that school. "what? Mal, it was your first day."  
>"Yeah, I'm done."<br>"How is your lip?"  
>"It's bleeding still."<br>"Do you need me?"  
>"no, no, I'll be fine."<br>"Alright. If you need any thing. Call me."  
>"I will."<br>I hung up. I walked into the bathroom to look in the mirror.  
>"Holy shit…" I laughed at myself.<br>I had blood running down my shirt an everything.  
>I of coarse had to wear white... I used my shirt to wipe my lip off with.<br>Then the door bell rang. I put my hand on my stomach. Forgetting I was pregnant.  
>I opened it.<br>"Hi." the women had a child in her arms.  
>"Is Tré home?" she asked.<br>"Na.. Not at the moment." I replied.  
>"Well, my name is Claudia. Tré's ex wife. I'm here to drop his son off. And who might you be?"<br>My eyes opened wide, I looked down at my shirt. 'fuck...' I thought.  
>"I'm his girlfriend." I put my hand over the blood stain.<br>"Oh... Well, I can come back later." she looked at my hand.  
>"I can take Frankito."<br>"Fine. Tell Tré I'll be back in a week for Frankito."  
>"Will do." I shut the door.<br>"Hi. I'm Mal." I smiled. He said not one word.  
>"okay… do you wanna watch tv?"<br>He nodded. I turned on the tv to a cartoon channel. He sat down on the couch. I sat next to him.  
>I grabbed my phone and called Tré.<br>It rang three times and Tré picked up.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Claudia just stopped by. She dropped Frankito off."  
>"Oh fuck! I forgot about that. I'm on my way home."<br>Tré hung up.  
>"So, Frankito, how old are you?"<br>"Seven." he replied.  
>"wow, seven. That's pretty cool." I really had no idea what to say to him.<br>So we just sat there until Tré got home.  
>He slammed the door open when he walked in.<br>"Frankito!" Tré smiled.  
>"dad!" He ran up to Tré. Tré hugged him.<br>"Wow. Your getting pretty big now."  
>"Just like you!" He said. I smiled. Walking over to them.<br>"Frankito, this is Mal. She is daddy's girlfriend. She lives with me. So you'll see her a lot."  
>"I like Mal. She's nice."<br>Tré stood up, smiling at me. I walked over to him.  
>"Well, he likes you."<p>

8:43  
>"Frankito!" Tré called. "Bed time."<br>Frankito stood up and ran up to me. Talking my hand. We walked up the stairs together. Tré was already up there.  
>"Alright. Lay down. And close your eyes. Tomorrow we are going some place special." Tré kissed him night and he turned off the light, shutting the door.<br>"He looks just like you."  
>"Yeah... I love him to death. I just never get to hang out with him or see him... But the guys are coming over we are gonna kinda party downstairs. Ohh, you haven't been down there yet have you?"<br>"Nope."  
>"There is a bar, a home system theater thing and all the games down there. It's pretty sweet."<br>We walked down the stairs.  
>"Awesome."<br>"yep. So.. You said we'd have a little fun tonight." he smiled, pushing me into a wall, kissing me.  
>"Mmhm.."<br>I kissed him back. My mind went blank.  
>"What time, are they coming?"<br>"Like 30 minutes."  
>I took my shirt off. So did Tré. We've been getting better at taking are clothing off since the first time.<br>Why we did it on the floor, I have no clue.  
>"God Tré. I could do you all day."<br>"Haha.. Why thank you." he kissed me again. I stood up and Tré followed. "what time is it?" I asked. He picked up my iPhone and read the time.  
>"9:32"<br>"we need to get dressed." so that's what we did. We got dresses pretty fuckin fast.  
>Tré kissed me again. Just be he could. So, we just made out until they got here.<br>Billie opened the door.  
>"Hey!" he kinda yelled.<br>"Shut up man. Frankito is sleeping."  
>"Oh fuck. Sorry." Billie smiled.<br>"It's okay. Mikes here." Tré laughed.  
>Mike walked in a lot quieter them Billie did. I'll say that.<br>"Ready to head down stairs guys, and girl." Tré winked at me.  
>We all went down stairs. The guys were doing shots left and right. Mike probably did 20 in less then a minute. Billie didn't really do that much.<br>I sat on the bench watching them.  
>After they were pretty wasted Tré pulled out a joint. Tré lit it up took a drag and handed it to me.<br>"Tré, I can't. Remember?"  
>"Just take one frag babe. Won't hurt any thing." he slurred.<br>I stood up and walked upstairs.  
>Tré followed. He grabbed my wrist making me stop.<br>"What do you want? I'm not gonna fucking do drugs... I have are fucking baby inside me Tré if you forgot."  
>"Mal, I'm sorry. I got caught up in the moment. I'd never forgot."<br>"whatever." I went up stairs. And laid down in the guest room instead of Tré's room.  
>I feel asleep pretty quickly.<br>I woke up at 9:22, today I have an appointment.  
>I got dressed and walked downstairs. Tré was already awake with Frankito.<br>"Baby, come here." he opened his arms.  
>"No. You probably don't even remember why I'm pissed at you. Can you?"<br>"Yeah, I can. It's because I offered you a joint."  
>"I'm still angry at you. I have to leave for my appointment now."<br>"I'm coming." Tré grabbed my hand.  
>"What about Frankito?"<br>"Uncle Mike is coming over for a play date."  
>"Mike was so wasted last night. No way he could function."<br>"He's on his way right now."  
>"Fine."<br>Mike pulled up about five minutes after that.  
>"Hey Mike." I said.<br>"Hey." he had black sunglasses on covering his eyes.  
>"How do you feel?" I asked.<br>"Pretty fine." he walked over to Tré. They talked and then we left.  
>The car ride was silent there. I got put fast when I pulled up.<br>Tré did to. Trying to keep up with me.  
>We got back right away.<br>"Hello Mallory, Tré. How are you today?" the doctor asked. I sat on the chair lifting my shirt up so he could see my stomach.  
>"Fine I guess." I said.<br>The doctor squished clear jell on my stomach and started the ultrasound.  
>"umm, Mallory. How old is this baby?"<br>"Uhh, like two, four weeks."  
>"One minute." He walked out. He came back in with two other doctors.<br>They chatted then. They left but the one.  
>"Tré, Mallory, I'm sorry to say, but there is a heart beat. It's way to young for that. I'm sorry, your baby wont live."<br>"A miscarriage?" I asked.  
>"Yes. I'm very sorry you can try again in. Month if you want. It's normal with first timers."<br>He left.  
>I felt the tears coming. I couldn't hold them back.<br>Tré grabbed my hand.  
>"Mal.. It's gonna be okay. Let's leave."<br>We walked out holding hands.  
>We got in the car. Tré drove this time.<br>The ride was fast.  
>"Mal. It's fine. We can try again if your not gonna leave me."<br>"Tré, I'd never leave you. No matter how angry I am at you. I love you.. Nothing can changed that."  
>"I love you too" we walked inside. Mike was on the floor with Frankito playing cars.<br>"How'd it go?" Mike was happy.  
>Tré whispered in his ear.<br>mike stood up hugging me. "I'm so sorry Mal."  
>"It's fine." I let go. So did Mike.<br>"So, can we party tonight?" I asked.  
>"If Billies in. Then I'm in."mike said with a huge smile.<br>Tré's face looked like stone. He had no emotion on his face.  
>"See you at eight?" I asked.<br>"Sounds great." he walked out the door.  
>"Mallory... You better not be drinking just to take your mind off of this whole thing."<br>"I'm not. Tré I'm over it."  
>"whatever you say."<br>"And tonight we can try again." I winked at him.

We all went to dinner at six and got home at seven twelve. Frankito feel asleep in the car. So we just out him to bed when we got home.  
>I sat on the couch. Waiting for Tré sit down with me. He didn't though. He was leaning against the wall. Waiting.<br>"what's wrong?" I asked.  
>"I'm kinda disappointed."<br>"About the miscarry?" I asked walking towards him.  
>"Yes." I put my arms around his waist.<br>"We can try again. And this time we will get it right."  
>The door opened as I kissed Tré.<br>"Hey." Tré said awkwardly.  
>"We aren't interrupting any thing I hope." Billie laughed.<br>"So, how's the baby doing?"  
>"We had a, miscarriage."<br>"Oh shit..." Billie hugged me kissing me on the cheek. He hugged Tré too.  
>"Well, lets get this party going. We all walked down stairs.<br>"Where is mike?" I asked.  
>"He said he couldn't make it because he had to make a kid or something."<br>"Oh gotcha.."  
>I only did like five or ten shots. I really didn't feel like it. I forgot about my lip, I remembered about it when I bit it though.<br>I was about to head up when I thought Tré grabbed my wrist.  
>I turned around closing my eyes, kissing him goodnight.<br>"Mmm Mal!" I opened my eyes quickly.  
>"Oh fuck." I couldn't believe it was Billie.<br>"I was gonna ask what you did to your lip."  
>"I thought you were Tré Beej. And I got into a fight with some bitchy ass prep at school. I kicked her ass though. Pretty sure I broke her nose."<br>"Haha! Sweet! Waittt school?"  
>"I dropped. First day was to much."<br>"Nice."  
>"Where the fuck did Tré go?"<br>I asked myself. I stepped around Billie looking on the floor behind the couch.  
>"Tré why are you on the fucking floor?" I asked him.<br>"I can't exactly answer that one." I laughed.  
>"Okay. Well you should probably go to bed with me."<br>"Yehhh. Probably." he stood up.  
>He walked over to Billie, hugging him. Tré gave Billie a very awkward opened mouth kiss.<br>Billie laughed waved by to me and left.  
>"Tré you sexy bitch. Come here..."<br>I smiled. Tré walked over to me.  
>I pulled his shirt collar so he came closer to me. "Wanna have a baby?"<br>"I think we should really wait for that babe. Your body isn't ready for that."  
>"I guess your right..."<br>"You need to get some sleep because we see your parents in a week."  
>"Shit..." I closed my eyes.<br>"Won't be that bad."  
>Tré kissed me. "With you nothing is or can be bad." I mumbled.<br>Kissing him gently.  
>The walk upstairs was so long. I thought it wouldn't end. Tré and I laid in are bed together. He put his arms around me. He was humming a song very faintly. I closed my eyes and let it take me away.<p>

Tré and the guys and the guys started a new record so Tré wasn't as home as much as I'd like him to be. But it's his job. I just can't bear to think what it'll be like when he leaves to go on tour. It's really gonna be sucky and lonely.  
>Well there is such a thing as Skype.<br>My day was kinda boring.  
>All I really did was smoke a joint and sleep. So much for a exploring day. But it was rainy out.<br>Tré might wanna smoke some too when gets home. I dunno.

I woke up as the door slammed shut.  
>"Hey baby. I'm home!" Tré yelled<br>"Hey Tré. I'm down here!" I tried to yell.  
>I heard Tré walk down the stairs.<br>"You had a green day, didn't you?" Tré laughed leaning over the couch kissing me.  
>"I guess so."<br>"Any left?"  
>"A lot. I saved a lot of it."<br>"Awesome." Tré sat next to me, rolling a new joint up.  
>He lit it. Taking a huge drag. I leaned in kissing him, he pushed the smoke down my throat. "Mmmmm." I smiled with. Y eyes closed. "You like that too huh?" "I love it."<br>I smiled again kissing Tré.  
>"So how was practice today?"<br>"Pretty good. I didn't kill my face today with my drumsticks.  
>"Good… I don't want you're pretty face getting hurt..."<p>

This morning Claudia picked up Frankito. I was gonna miss him.  
>"Miss Mal... Tomorrow were still seeing your parents?" Tré asked. "Ummm... I dunno..."<br>"okay. Hey Mal. Cane you come here for a minute?  
>"Yeah" I walked into the bathroom where Tré stood<br>He shook his fingers telling me to walk over to him. So I walked over to him.  
>He rapped his arms around me. Bringing me close to him. I put my head on his chest.<br>"you know how much I love you right?"  
>He said. "Yeah. Do you know how much I love you?" I smiled.<br>"That I know, if your still around picking up after me. Then you probably do." Tré laughed.  
>"close you eyes." Tré told me. He let go of me<br>"Okay." I smiled.  
>"Okay... Open..."<br>I open my eyes, Tré was on one knee holding a box.  
>"Mal, I know we've only been living together for a few months or so but this is the best time I've had in awhile. I want to have that feeling I get when I'm around you my whole life. Will you marry me?"<br>I felt my eyes water up. "Fuck yes!"  
>Tré stood up kissing me.<br>"I can't believe it Tré..."  
>"I'm happy you said yes." Tré wrapped his arms around me. Holding me tightly.<p>

Next morning

"Tré!" I yelled from downstairs.  
>"One minute!"<br>"Were gonna be late honey!"  
>"No were not!" I saw a light blue converse hit the floor.<br>"Found your shoe." Tré looked down at  
>me from the top of the stairs with that smile that melted me inside.<br>I smiled back.  
>"Thank you Mr. Cool."<br>"I'm ready now." Tré said walking down the stairs with his black rectangle suitcase.  
>"Sure you have every thing you need?"<br>I asked as we walked out the door.  
>"Please... I travel for a living babe."<br>"Just checking. Because here's your blackberry." I laughed. Picking it up off the small yet tall coffee table with a bowl on it. Handing him it.  
>"Umm... I was testing your wife skills!"<br>"Mmhm. Sure you were."

Airport-noon-

"FLIGHT TWO TWO NINE IS NOW BOARDING. FILGHT TWO TWO NINE."  
>the load intercom said through out the long metal building.<br>"Is that us?" I asked.  
>"Yeahhh..."<br>We walked very quickly through the airport. Finally reaching the end to board are flight.  
>We got on the plane.<br>I was kinda surprised that we didn't take the jet.  
>"Scared to fly still?"<br>"Na. Not as much as before."  
>"That's good."<br>"So, how are your feelings on seeing my parents again?" I asked, turning my head to looking out the window to Tré.  
>"Well, its pretty fucking nerve racking. You know you were only suppose to be in California for two or three weeks."<br>"Haha... It was all worth it though. How long we staying?" I looked at my hand with the ring I received from Tré.  
>"We can leave when ever you want to."<br>I smiled. "Now?"  
>"Mal. Ha."<br>"Well, let's try and get some sleep on the way. We have a maybe four hour flight ahead of us." Tré scooted down in his seat, putting his arm around me in a awkwardly, but comforting way.  
>"I love you." I said as I put my head on his shoulder arm.  
>"I love you, too."<p>

3 hours later.

*DING DING DING*  
>a loud bell went off waking me up.<br>"YOUR FLIGHT WILL BE LANDING IN 30 MINUTES."  
>"Tré." I punched his arm.<br>"Wow. This guy can sleep through any thing." I mumbled.  
>"Hmm?"<br>"Landing in 30 minutes."  
>"okay."<br>"I'm not ready to see them. What if they freak out on me?"  
>"Mal." he grabbed my hands looking me in the eyes.<br>"At any time, you think or feel things getting strange or any thing, all you need to do is tell me. And we'll stay at a hotel."  
>"Thanks Tré."<br>"Any thing to keep you happy."  
>"You make me happy by just breathing."<br>"Haha... If you day so." Tré smiled.  
>We got off the plane a little later, Tré rented a car and we headed out to my old home.<br>It took an hour to get there from the airport.  
>"Oh god..." I looked at the floor.<br>"it's not that bad. Let's go and see how they act."  
>"Okay."<br>Tré grabbed his bag off clothing from the back seat. I didn't bring any because I still have clothing in my old room.  
>We walked to the double doors and I knocked. We waited for a minute or two and the door opened.<br>"Hey."  
>"Mallory?"<br>"Yeah.." I rubbed the back of my head.  
>"Your back?"<br>"no, just visiting. For a week or a few, days..."  
>"Come on in."<br>I grabbed Tré's hand clutching it tightly.  
>I felt his eyes watch me.<br>"Mal.." Tré mumbled.  
>"I'm fine."<br>I walked up to my old room. Opening the door.  
>"Why is it still the same?"<br>"Because they love you."  
>I turned around, putting my hands around his waist.<br>"I love you."  
>Tré hugged me back.<br>"I love you, too Mallory."  
>I closed my eyes.<br>"You wanna go downstairs babe?" he asked.  
>"Yeah..."<br>I let go, Tré did too. We walked down the stairs together going into the kitchen. My mom was at the table. She looked up at the door way. Looking at us.  
>"Hey, mum." I said. Tré waved.<br>"What are you doing in Michigan? How long are you here for?" she asked.  
>"Like a week or less." Tré said for me.<br>"Great. So, you and Tré are. Together?"  
>"Engaged." I smiled.<br>"Wow... That's, a big step... Are you guys really ready for something like that?"  
>"We are mum. I am. I love him."<br>"I believe you."  
>"Tré and I are gonna go upstairs." I grabbed Tré's hand kinda dragging him out of the room.<br>"Wow... I'm sorry Tré. This is really weird."  
>"You have to invite her. To the wedding hun."<br>"I know. I know."  
>"Okay."<p>

The rest of that week was pretty awkward. We didn't really do any thing, but sit around the house. Tré and my dad talked some. My mum and I stayed out of each others ways, and my little brother can play guitar. Tré's just great with kids.

California 9:42

"God! I'm so glad were back in are house."  
>"Me too, Mal..." Tré gave me one of those gently aggressive kisses.<br>"Should we go to bed?" I asked.  
>"I think so."<p>

A month went by, Tré had been in the studio a lot with Mike and Billie. He said there gonna be releasing a album soon and he'd be away touring, and doing interviews. I knew this would come but it's what Tré loves. And I'm Not gonna stand in his way of that.

2:34 am  
>"Hey Mal." Tré shook my shoulder, waking me.<br>"You have to leave now?" I asked rolling over. Tré had one knee on the bed. He was already dressed.  
>"yeah."<br>I threw the blankets off me standing up.  
>"Wow. It's really early."<br>"Yeah. But we have to leave early."  
>"I know. I'm gonna miss you."<br>"you know I'll miss you too babe."  
>"Do you have your phone?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Laptop?"<br>"yes."  
>"Random shit that you don't need?" I laughed.<br>"Always." Tré pulled me close kissing me.  
>"we can Skype."<br>"Yep. After every show sound good?"  
>"Well, Tré, maybe not right after. Maybe two or three hours later."<br>"Yeah. That's what I ment ha.."  
>I helped Tré grab some of his bags, I carried them downstairs and out to the front porch. He had about two or three grey Calvin Kline Bags full of clothing and a few other things with other shit in them.<br>"I'm gonna miss your messes..."  
>"Ohh, they'll be back before you can think about it."<br>"I hope so!" we laughed.  
>"Well, baby, I have to leave for the airport now."<br>I walked to Tré squeezing my arms around him. Tré did the same. We kissed a long romantic kiss. Then Tré took off. I couldn't believe that he's gonna be gone for a year or two.

It's been six months since Tré's left.  
>Adrienne and I have been talking a lot.<br>I'm still not use to the house being so empty though.  
>But Green Day is going to be in town tomorrow, Adrienne and I are gonna go see it. I guess Billie has use for backstage passes. I'm pretty excited.<br>I love going to Green Day concerts, I have since I was eight.

-At the show.-  
>"When should we start to head back?" I yelled to Adrienne<br>"After this song!" she replied.  
>It's been almost seven months since I've touched Tré. I just wanted to jump on stage and go kiss Tré. But that's not cool. He's working! Haha.<br>"Okay! Follow me!" Adrienne grabbed my wrist, guiding me. We came out of the entrance, and went straight back down a white walled hall way with arrows pointing down it. It felt like a Tim Burton movie.  
>"Here we are." Adrienne released me.<br>"Awesome."  
>"you have your pass right?"<br>"yes." I pulled my pass out, hanging it around my neck.  
>We heard the music die down and the audience went crazy.<br>The line started to move pretty fast after that.  
>I looked back at a girl. She was maybe four inches taller then me.<br>"How excited are you to meet Green Day?" she said.  
>"I've already met them all, and gone to there houses and partied with em like twice."<br>"Right!"  
>"I'm actually engaged to Tré Cool."<br>"Your kind of crazy. No one would ever believe that shit!"  
>"I'll show you."<br>We didn't say another word to each other.  
>It was soon my turn I walked up to the doorway. I saw Tré and felt so happy. I walked up to him, hugging him with all my might. He turned around.<br>"Mal!" Tré said, hugging me back.  
>"You dyed your hair?"<br>"Yeah. Ha ha."  
>Tré kissed me. Billie hugged me, mike did too. I looked back at the girl who didn't believe me. Her mouth was to the floor.<br>Tré grabbed my hand. Taking me to the tour bus.  
>"So, when'd you do you're hair babe?"<br>I asked, messing it up.  
>"Like, a week or two ago. You like it?"<br>"Mmm, I think I like you're sandy blonde hair. It comforts your eyes. Haha."  
>"What ever you say."<br>We walked to a black bus with some silver color on it. Tré opened the door for me. I stepped in first, there was three steps. I walked into the carpet away, slipping my shoes off.  
>Tré came up behind me, putting his arms around my wait, pulling are body's together.<br>"That's how you wanna play?" I laughed.  
>"Yeah, that is." Tré kissed my neck.<br>I turned around, putting my hands begins his head. Kissing him.  
>We sat on a couch attached to the floor, I was sitting on Tré's lap. And we did it.<br>"do you and mike an Billie share a bus?"  
>"yeah. We usually don't, but we are."<br>"So we should probably get dressed?"  
>"Yeah... We should."<br>I put all my clothing back on, Tré left his shirt off.  
>"So, how have you been doing alone?"<br>"Well, it sucks not having you there to keep me warm at night. But I did have Adrienne."  
>"that's good, well, do you wanna tag along with us?"<br>"like tour?"  
>"like tour."<br>"Is it okay?"  
>"Billie has brought Adrienne before. I don't think they'll mind. But we do party hard."<br>"I can handle it."  
>"Welcome to the tour!"<br>I smiled, kissing Tré. The door swung open. I stopped to look over. Billie and Mike walked in.  
>"Smells like sex!" Mike laughed.<br>"I hope we aren't interpreting any sex!"  
>"Sex was like, 20 minutes ago!"<br>"So, party yea?" Billie asked.  
>"yeah. I scored some special juice. Just you wait." Mike laughed.<p>

-12:45pm  
>The radio was blaring out loud, we'd already smoked two joints. Mike stood up walking to a cabinet, grabbing a half full milk jug full of something.<br>"Mike! Dude. Where in the hell did you find that much?" Billie asked.  
>"What is it?" I asked, feeling like an ass.<br>"Acid!" mike grinned a way I've never seen.  
>"Ohh."<br>Mike had four red plastic cups in his hand. Handing us each one.  
>He poured some in each cup.<br>"Have you ever done this before?" Tré whispered to me.  
>"No. I'm kinda scared."<br>"It's kinda weird at first. Then you'll get adjusted to it. And I'm here."  
>"SALUTE!" mike and Billie said. Hitting the bottom of there cups on the table then, did a shot out of the cups. Tré and I did the same.<p>

-Next morning 9:45am

I forgot I was on the bus with the guys. When I woke up I didn't know who's bed I was in. I looked over. I didn't remember Tré's hair every being black, and messy.  
>My eyes widened.<br>"Oh Fuck!" I couldn't believe it.  
>"Billie!" I shook his shoulder. Waking him up.<br>"Hmm?"  
>"please tell me you have pants on..."<br>I looked under the blankets, starring at myself, I had to no pants on.  
>"No, I don't. Why?" he roller over looking at me.<br>"Turn around." I demanded. He did. I jumped out of bed. Looking for my pants.  
>I slid them on walking over to Billie.<br>"Do you think we... Fucked?" I asked him.  
>"I think... So..." Billie said, looking at the end of his blanket.<br>"God..." I walked out. Walking to Tré's bed thingy.  
>"Tré... Tré... Hun..."<br>"Hey baby. Where did you sleep at?"  
>"I think, Billie and I… fucked last night."<br>"Why do you say that?"  
>"We woke up naked together, in the same bed."<br>"What?" Tré sat up. Looking at Billies door. He jumped out of the bed. Walking up to billies door. Knocking twice. Then he walked in.  
>"Hey Billie..." Tré said.<br>"Yes Tré."  
>"Did you fuck my fiancée?"<br>"I think so?"  
>"Why?"<br>"It's the acid."  
>"Billie, I know you... You have more control over that stuff."<br>"I'm sorry Tré. I really dint remember."  
>"Whatever." Tré said. Hugging Billie.<br>"Sorry bro. I really dont remember. And I have Adrienne."  
>"I know, I know."<br>Tré walked out, walking up to me. He grabbed my hands.  
>"Are you okay?"<br>"yeah. I'm fine."  
>"Okay." he hugged me.<br>I hugged him back. I walked into the bathroom sitting on the floor.  
>I really didn't know what to think.<br>I sat in there for five minutes. Starring at the wall.  
>Tré came in squeezing in beside me.<br>"I don't believe your okay. Mallory, look at me." Tré said, putting his hand gently on my jaw bone, turning my face to him.  
>"I slept with Billie. I'm not okay. What if-" Tré cut me off.<br>"Every thing is, and will be okay. I promise. No what ifs'." Tré smiled that hopeful grin at me. Making me smile. Tré kissed my check. He stood up. Putting his hand out. I grabbed it. Pulling myself off the floor.  
>The rest of the day, Billie and I stayed clear of each other. It was really weird around him. But whatever.<p>

Month later-  
>We were now in Europe. Tré and I got married in England, but only Mike and Billie came.<p>

-France- 12:34am  
>"Woo... Tré... I feel kinda nauseous..."<br>"Oh noo. You should get to the bathroom babe." Tré said.  
>I stood up, walking to the bathroom. Hoping I wouldn't have to puke.<br>I leaned over the toilet, waiting to puke. Nothing came out.  
>"I'm good.." I said. Taking one step. Of coarse. One step, I had to puke.<br>"Nevermind"., I said wiping my eyes off.  
>"blahhh..." I said. Walking back over to Tré.<br>"You okay?" he asked grabbing my hand.  
>"Yeah..."<br>"Mal... Can you think it's possible your pregnant? It has been like, almost a month since we've done it.."  
>I looked in Tré's eyes.<br>"Oh my god... What if... I had sex with Billie that night too... Fuck!"  
>"It's okay... Don't freak out. Let's wait a few months or we can see a doctor... Again."<br>"I say doctor, I don't wanna drink and smoke if I am."  
>"Yeah... Your right."<br>"I have a shoe tonight... So, Tommorrow?"  
>"No. You'll be to tired for that..."<br>"Yeah... Well make it when ever. Are dates are posted every where."

-Later that night-  
>While Tré was busy warming up, I ran out trying to find a CVS or a Walgreens. But im not fluent in French which made things worse.<br>When I finally got back from finding a store, I got on the tour bus, going into the bathroom pulling out a pregnancy test. I had to wait five minutes for the damn answer to come up.  
>"Damn..." I ran off the bus with the test in my hand, going backstage to Tré. He was sitting on a black couch.<br>"Tré!" I called.  
>"hey Mal! Come have a seat!"<br>"I need to tell you something!"  
>"okay." Tré stood up. Walking over to me.<br>"Look." I held out the pregnancy test.  
>"Tré's face light up.<br>"your pregnant?"  
>"Yeah!"<br>"God...that's great!"  
>Tré pick me up, hugging me.<br>"haha. I know!"  
>Billie walked over to us.<br>"What's up?"  
>"Were having a baby!" Tré smiled.<br>"Wow, congrats!" Billie hugged me and Tré.

Hour later-  
>The concert had only begun. But the crowd had a lot of energy.<br>I sat on the couch, listening.  
>Hitching a ride came up. Billies voice came on the mic.<br>"Hey! We havin a good time!"  
>The crowd yelled.<br>"Well, I'd like to congratulate Mr. Tré cool, him and his wife are expecting a kid soon!"  
>The crowd yelled again. I laughed.<br>The show lasted two hours after that.  
>Tré and mike were the first ones back. Billie was slamming on the guitar still.<br>"Great show!" I said to mike.  
>"Thanks Mal. And congratulations!"<br>"Thanks!"  
>Tré poked me.<br>"Hello mr. Cool!"  
>"How do you feel baby?"<br>"Okay. Haha. You were awesome."  
>I kissed him.<br>"Thanks."  
>"Mmhm. Do you have any thing you need to get done?"<br>"Mmm.. No?"

-4 months later.  
>"I HATE THIS!" I yelled a little to loud.<br>"Mal? Ya okay?" Mike said, knocking on the bathroom door.  
>"Mike.." I heard Billie say.<br>The door opened. Billie came in. Shutting it behind him.  
>"What do you hate?"<br>"Morning sickness shit... And the kid feels like 2 or 3 babys... It kills."  
>"You did wanna have kids."<br>"I know... Where'd Tré go?"  
>"Umm, I'm not sure... I haven't seen him in hours."<br>"I think I saw him ten or fifteen minutes ago outside." I said.  
>"Mal..."<br>"Yeah?"  
>"what if you have my baby in you. What are you gonna do?"<br>billie looked the floor  
>"I dont know how I or any one would know until they were born. So, I don't know."<br>"Yeah.. I'm sorry about that night by the way..."  
>"Hey, it's fine. Done and over."<br>"Okay." there was an awkward silence, then billie walked out.  
>I Soon followed, after I brushed my teeth again. I went outside.<br>"Hey Tré!"  
>"Yep?"<br>"Where are you!"  
>"Right here." Tré put his hands on my stomach from behind, that was now a medium size bump.<br>"It's a beautiful thing huh?" Tré kissed my neck.  
>"It is..." I smiled, putting my hands over his.<br>-3 months later-  
>The tour was going great. They only have 2 shows left.<br>Then back home.  
>You could now feel movement in my stomach.<br>"Tré, it's moving."  
>Tré sat next to me, placing his hand where mine was.<br>"Haha... That's so creepy!"  
>"Isn't is?" Billie walked over.<br>"Wanna feel?" I asked.  
>Billie put his hand on it. Beej smiled, closing his eyes.<br>"Haha, congrats guys... Congrats." Billie walked away.  
>"He's such a gentle person hun..." I looked a<p>

t

I looked at Tré.  
>"Sometimes. Ha." Tré laughed.<p>

"God.. I can't believe were really going home... I'll have are baby in Cali. not Europe." I laughed.  
>"Ya know I was born in Germany?"<br>Tré laid down pulling me to him, do there was no air left between us.  
>"Frankfurt. Yep." I laughed.<br>"Yesss. Ya wanna do something fun!"  
>"Would that involve a part of you getting wet... Which leads to getting sweaty... And hot?" I smiled.<br>I felt Tré's little friend poking me.  
>"Uuhhhmm."<br>"Your like a Jedi.. You read my mind."  
>Tré said humping me slowly.<br>"I don't think Jedi's could read minds."  
>"Damn George Lucas then...Haha...you wanna?"<br>"Your already pretty much fucking me from behind.. So let's fuck. Just don't touch my boobs to hard. There really tender..."  
>Tré moved, sitting on me. I saw a smile on his face. Tré kissed my neck, going down, kissing my stomach. He slid my boxers (I stole from him. And rolled.) off, slowly, he knew what he was doing to me. I could wait any longer.. He slowly started taking his boxers off... Letting them linger down.<br>"Godddd..." I closed my eyes.  
>Tré put himself in me, slowly going in, then taking himself out. He did this fit a few minutes... Finally I couldn't take it any more..<br>"Tré... Come on!"  
>"Shhh.. Don't wake Beej n Mike."<br>"Just fuck me already.. No more teasing!"  
>"Fine. Haha.."<br>We carried on to normal sex after that.

Next morning.-

"Mal, baby. Wake up.."  
>"Yes?"<br>"Morning." I sat up. I had no shirt on.  
>"Fuck."<br>"Only Mikes up. He's seen boobs before."  
>"Ha... Yeah..." mike smiled.<br>"True. But where's my shirt?"  
>"Here." Tré had it in his hand." He gave me that evil grin.<br>"Mr. Cool... I know Your gonna give me that..."  
>"Mmmmm maybe.."<br>"Maybe I should never have sex with you. NEVER AGAIN"  
>"Damn it!"<br>"Haha..." Tré threw me my shirt. My, Tré's, boxers were on the edge of the bed. Once I got my boxers on I got out of the bed.  
>I sat next to Tré at the table.<br>Beejs door opened. He walked out.  
>"Pants Beej!" I laughed.<br>"Sorry Mal! I'm use to Tré an mike!"  
>Beej put pants on and walked out. Sitting at the Table.<br>"How was your guy's sex Lastnight?"  
>Billie laughed.<br>"Ha, since you asked ask, pretty damn hot!" Tré winked.  
>I smiled.<p>

-2 months later-  
>The guys wanted to play Germany again. So that's what they did. Then japan and ect.<br>So were two months off time.  
>Sweden and then home. The best part.. We've been driving. Not flying.<br>"We will be home in less then a month. Promise..."

-Home. 1 month later.  
>"Hey Tré.. I think I'm having contractions." Tré ran into the room. "Wanna go to er?"<br>"Mmhm.."  
>Walking to the car hurtso bad"<br>"Oh god... My water broke! this is really happening huh!"  
>"Yes!" Tré grabbed my hand holding it tightly.<br>The birth was all natural. And painful as hell.  
>Oh.. By the way. There was twins, both boys, one had deep blue eyes, the other green. The doctors said they've never seen any thing like it.<br>"Wow... Here they are..." I said.  
>"Mmhm..." Tré kissed me.<br>"Billie and mike are on there way."  
>"Really? It's really late though."<br>"they wanted to see."  
>"haha..."<br>When Beej and Mike got there I guess I was sleeping.  
>Tré woke me up.<br>"Congrats Mal!" mike kissed me on the cheek.  
>"What are you gonna name him?" Beej asked.<br>"well there twins..."  
>"Oh... Two of them... Wow"<br>"Yeah.. We were thinking Dayvid and Nikk."  
>Billie looked at me with a confused, sad, and worried look, I knew what he wanted. He wanted to know if they were his or Tré's.<br>I nodded my head.  
>"Very nice names."<br>"Thanks man." Tré laughed.  
>"yeah. I'm gonna leave you too."<br>"don't you wanna see them?" Tré asked.  
>"Ohh, yeah."<br>I watched the nurse push a clear container through. My babies were in it. She handed me them.  
>Dayvid in my left, Nikk in my right.<br>"Look at them Tré." I smiled kissing them both on the heads.  
>Tré grabbed grabbed Nikk first, then Dayvid. Mike just smiled.<br>Tré's eyes lit up. He looked so relaxed. Billie and Mike both picked one up. Billie got Nikk, who's eyes matches Billies if not identical. Mike, Dayvid, with blue.  
>"Hey there little dude." Billie smiled looking at him. He looked like he was his dad. They way they clicked when Billie picked hum up.<br>Mike and Billie handed Tré Nikk n Dayvid. "Were gonna head back. Congrats." Billie and mike said. Walking out.  
>"Tré... We are a family now..."<br>"I know baby. I know. second time is always better then the first." Tré giggled.  
>"Can I see them?" I asked. Tré handed me the boys.<br>"Billie looked worried about something..." Tré's face became a solid.  
>"Yeahh, he's worried that he's gonna ruin us... Remember that One night..."<br>"Yeahhhh... He's worried he's the father huh?"  
>"Yeahh..."<br>"Mal, look at me..." Tré stood up, grabbing my hands that were occupied.  
>"I don't care if it's Billies, or some other guys. I love you. I want this family. There's no other experience I'd want to have then thiswith you. This is are family."<br>I teared up. I really couldn't help it.  
>"I love you too..."<br>Tré kissed me. The door swung open.  
>"I'm sorry to interrupt, but a man with blonde hair said that you wanted a DNA test? Is that correct, Mrs. Wright?"<br>I smiled. No one has called me by that before.  
>"Yeahhh..." I laughed.<br>She wrote something down on her clipboard, walking over to Nikk and Dayvid.  
>"Mr. Wright, can you please just hold his arm like this?"<br>"Yeah." Tré held his arm. She took a needle out. Poking it into Nikks arm.  
>Then Dayvid.<br>"Um, Mr. Armstrong gave me a sample of his blood. I just need yours Mr. Wright."  
>Tré smiled and put his arm out.<br>"about 15 to 30 minutes."  
>"Thanks."<br>She walked out.  
>"god." I said.<br>"I don't care baby."  
>"I know. I know. But did you see the way Nikk and Billie clicked when Billie was holding him?"<br>"Mallory... Stop... Billies or mine.. I love them."  
>"I'm sorry... I think I'm hormonal..."<br>"It's okay.. You should get some sleep, Tré shut the blinds. Only the light from the ceiling was on.  
>Tré grabbed Nikk and Dayvid. Putting them in the plastic box things. The nurse came in. She talked to Tré and wheeled them down the hall to the nursery. I moved over, patting the bed.<br>"Okay." the bed was almost as big as two twin beds together.  
>Tré laid beside me.<br>"Thank you for staying." he whispered.  
>"I'd never leave you."<br>The lights were clap on/off. It was pretty sweet. I slept like a baby.  
>I don't think Tré did though.<br>"Morning mom." Tré laughed.  
>"Morning, dad."<br>"Wow. I've never been called dad before!"  
>"Oh shut up!"<br>Tré kissed me. It was a sweet kiss.  
>"The nurse told me the results for the kids."<br>"tell me..."  
>"They don't know how, but you're body created a new medical 1 to million chance things... Billie is the father of Nikk.<br>I'm the father of Dayvid.  
>"God... That's... Ground breaking..."<br>"Yeah it is. No worries."  
>"Does Billie know?"<br>"Probably not."  
>"I'll call him." Tré handed me my iPhone, I was. Really shaky trying to hit the 'contact button'<br>"Beej?"  
>"hey Mal every thing okay?"<br>."Yeah. DNA tests in. Your the father of Nikk Tré's son is Dayvid. The doctors have no explanation for it."  
>"Wow... That's crazy. Thanks for the info..."<br>"Yeah, no problem Beej... Do you want to be in Nikks life as a father? Or a friend or whatever?"  
>"Mal, I really think Tré should be the father for Nikk, not me... Tré will be there all the time. I wouldn't be. When he's older to understand..."<br>"Thanks Tré. I agree. When Nikks old enough to understand... We as in you and I will tell him..."  
>"Sounds good..."<br>"I'm gonna let ya go."  
>"Alright. By Mal."<br>I hung up the phone. Longer then I wanted it to be but whatever.  
>"Mal, when do you want to go home?"<br>Tré asked.  
>"Are we allowed to check out?"<br>"I think so..." Tré walked out the door, asking a nurse. She nodded and walked away.  
>"We are free to leave."<br>"Awesome! Can't wait to get home."  
>"Me either!"<br>The car seats were all ready to go in Tré's SUV already. The drive home was happy. I could feel the happiness.  
>"HOME!" Tré said a little to loud, waking up Dayvid, which Dayvid cause Nikk to wake up.<br>"Ohh honey..."  
>"Sorry babe."<br>We walked in are home. Happy as could be. Tré holding Nikk, me holding Dayvid.  
>"Wait! I've got a surprise for ya."<br>Tré told me to follow him. I did, we walked upstairs and into the guest room. He opened the door slowly.  
>"Bamm." he laughed.<br>"Holy Jesus Tré! This is just, amazing!"  
>"thank you. Thank you."<p>

10 years later.  
>Green day had released 3 new studio albums, which meant 3 tours. They went by quickly though. I had Adrienne's help which made things a hell of a lot easier.<br>Tré had been home for over a year now. It was nice. The boys are ten now. Which means school, parties, friends, and messes.

"Dayvid!" I called from down stairs.  
>"I'm comin'!" Dayvid yelled back.<br>Nikk was already at the table eating.  
>"Come on D!" Tré yelled.<br>Dayvid came running down the stairs. Sounded like a heard of elephants.  
>"What took you so long D?" Tré winked, making them both laugh.<br>"Hurry and eat. We gotta get going soon."  
>"We know mom." Tré smiled.<br>It took ten minutes for them to finish eating. We took off after breakfast was done.  
>"so... Who's excited?" silence.<br>"Well... What's wrong guys? Last day of school!"  
>"What are we suppose to do now?" Nikk asked.<br>"Dad said that you guys can start messing with his music stuff if you wanted to. And uncle Billie and dad and Mike wanna do stuff with you guys too."  
>"I guess we can have fun. Dayvid smiled.<br>Rest of the ride was quiet. They both had there iPods on. I could hear faint music.  
>"Alright. See ya at 2:00."<br>They got out.  
>"Love ya..."<br>"Mom... Not here!"  
>"Sorry! Leaving now!"<br>I pulled out slowly watching, making sure they got inside.  
>Soon as I got home I laid on the sofa.<br>"Babe! You here!" I asked.  
>"Yeah!" Tré came from downstairs.<br>"Are you doing what I think your doing Tré?"  
>"Only half."<br>"Your not suppose too. It's really strong on your clothing."  
>"Well, you can always join me, and then we can wash are cloths and have some fun." Tré laid on top of me, kissing me. I could taste the weed.<br>"That sounds kinda fun..."  
>"Mal, we haven't done this since, well, before the twins were born."<br>"That long?"  
>"Mmhm."<br>So that's what we did. Pretty self explanatory.  
>When I went to the school to pick Dayvid and Nikk up, I saw a fight. I didn't really know what to do. So I ignored it. Until I looked over again, seeing it was Nikk...<br>I ran over to them, pulling Nikk away.  
>"What's going on here!" I yelled at the kid.<br>"Mom... He said Uncle Billie is nothing but shit and Green Day is a pussy band!" Nikk yelled.  
>"Hey kid... Get your fat ass over here.." he stood there. I took a step, then pulled on his shirt.<br>"So, Green Day is a pussy band huh?"  
>"Yeah... Like your stupid punk kid..."<br>"Well, punks what we aim for, so thanks for that... You know who his dad is?"  
>"Naa... Some piece of shit probably."<br>"Ha... Well, he's the drummer of Green Day ass hole... Whatcha got to say now, huh?" I pushed him away.  
>Nikk, Dayvid, let's blow this place."<br>We left.  
>"Nikk... You got socked pretty hard. Your getting a black eye.." I said as we walked into the house.<br>"Where were you when this happened Day?" I asked.  
>"Not in it."<br>Tré walked up to us. Billie followed.  
>"Hey Beej." I said hugging him.<br>"What's up with your eye?" Tré asked.  
>"Got into a fight." Nikk replied.<br>"Nice!" Billie and Tré said at the same time.  
>"Hey Billie.. Can we talk?"<br>"Yeah, go for it."  
>I lead him to a empty room, no people.<br>"You think nows the time to tell Nikk?"  
>"Mal.. You think he's ready?"<br>"Beej, he beat a kids ass today. I think so."  
>"Hey Nikki!" Beej called.<br>Nikk ran in. Sitting down.  
>"Hey uncle Billie."<br>"Hey buddy. Mom and I have to tell you something."  
>"Should Tré be in here?" I whispered.<br>"I don't know. I think so."  
>Billie walked out, and walked by in with Tré. Dayvid was downstairs playing 360.<br>"Alright. Nikk, this may make you happy or sad. But it will be very confusing for you." Billie said.  
>"O Kay..." Nikk replied.<br>"Tré and I have been best friends for as ling as I can remember. But Tré's not your dad." Billie stopped.  
>"Huh?" Nikk said. "What's he mean?"<br>"Nikk, there's no medical explanation for it, but Tré is Dayvids father, Billie is your father." I said.  
>"Dayvid and I are twins though... Right?"<br>"Yes... Were not sure how it happened. But Beej is your dad." Tré sat by Nikk.  
>Nikk looked over at Tré, then at Billie.<br>"If your my dad... Then you should have been there for me... Why didn't I know this till now?" Nikk yelled.  
>Billie stood up<br>"It's more difficult then you think Nikk..."  
>Next day.<p>

Nikk hasn't really been dealing with the situation. He's been ignoring it. Which makes Billie uneasy. Billie and Nikk haven't talk since that night.  
>"Hey mummy..." Nikk said as I was tucking him in.<br>"Yes Nikk?"  
>"If Billie is my dad why don't you and him live together? Wait are you married?"<br>"Honey. Slow down. It's a little more difficult then you think. Billie is your dad, but Billie is also married... And he has two boys. He just can't walk away from all that and take care of you. He loves you, but Tré loves you too. And you should love him back, good night. I love you."  
>"Love you too."<br>I shut the door. Walking into Dayvids room. Dayvid was playing a video game.  
>"Hey Day, time for bed."<br>"Why does Nikk get to have Billie for. A dad?"  
>"Because it happened that way. I can't explain how it happened, nor can any other doctors. What's it matter? Your older then Nikk. That's cool. And your dad is a hot drummer. What's wrong with that?"<br>"Nothing. Dad is not hot by the way.  
>I love dad. It's just kinda weird that we both have different dads but were twins.."<br>"I know sweetie. But it's life. You need to get sleep. Tomorrow you and Nikk get to hang with Green Day. It'll be lots of fun. I love you."  
>"Love you too."<br>I walked out of his room, walking downstairs. Sitting by Tré.  
>"Hey babe." he said.<br>"Hey. How ya doing?"  
>"fine. How's Nikk?"<br>"He's talking about it now. So better."  
>"That's good. You want a drink?"<br>"Naa" I scooted down, putting my head on his chest. Listening to his heart beat.  
>"Tré, do you remember the first time we did this?"<br>"That night, I will never forget."

6 years later.

"Mum!"  
>"What Nikk?"<br>"where is my eyeliner?"  
>"God, ask Tré!"<br>I heard Nikk ask Tré.  
>The house was kind of wild, Dayvid had some friends over. Nikk was going to eat with Billie.<br>"Tré, you look like your gonna kill them." I smiled.  
>"Not yet."<br>"Nikk! Billie is here!" Tré yelled.  
>I heard a faint okay from Nikk.<br>Billie walked in.  
>"There a party going on in here?" Beej asked.<br>"Kinda with four 16 year olds.. Curates of Dayvid..." Tré made a face.  
>"Ohh... I feel your pain. I went through that with Jacob."<br>Nikk came downstairs holding his black jacket. His eye liner was thick.  
>"Hey dad."<br>"Eh Nikk! Nice eyes." Billie joked  
>"Thanks. I stole it from Tré."<br>"Alright, you got every thing?" Billie asked.  
>"umm.. Mum! Do I have every thing?"<br>"Yes, I packet your bag. Billie, don't let Nikk drink. And be safe." I hugged Billie, and then Nikk.  
>Nikk walked up to Tré, giving him a big hug. Nikk kissed him on the cheek.<br>Billie n Nikk walked out.  
>They were gonna stay in New York for a week to see Jacob play Emilys Army and to drop in to see his friends and a pinhead gun powder show. Nikk just wanted to come, and Billie wanted to bond with Nikk.<br>"Well, only one teen this week. Awkward." I said.  
>"Yeah really."<br>"So, how's Frankito doing?"  
>"pretty good. He's in his last semester of college."<br>"Wow... Seems like yesterday he was 7, playin cars with Mike."  
>Tré laughed.<br>"Do you wanna go out tonight?" Tré asked.  
>"there is five teen agers here. We can't leave them here alone."<br>"why not?"  
>"Hhhhuu... Well, if you trust them. I'd love to."<br>We sat Dayvid down and told him of the rules, and what's to be expected. Knowing that Dayvid has Tré's blood, and he's his son, rules are meant to be broken.  
>Tré and I left at 8:00, hoping the house would still be there when we returned.<br>Tré took me to one of the first restaurant we went to, in Berkley.  
>We got back at 11:29, Dayvid was sitting on the couch with two other friends and other two on beanbag chairs.<br>"Hey guys. What up?" I said.  
>"Tv." Dayvid said looking back at me smiling. He looked so much like Tré.<br>"Alright. Well Tré and I are gonna get in the hot tub."  
>We both got are suits on, and got in. The bottom of the tub changed colors, from blue, green, red, orange, purple, yellow, and back to blue.<br>Tré moved from sitting across from me, to sitting eight next to me. He put his arm around me.  
>"Did you enjoy dinner babe?" he asked.<br>"I did. Very very much."  
>I kissed Tré. He kissed me back the way he always does.<br>"I think I'm gonna go bed now!" I stood up. Tré grabbed my waist pulling me, making me sit.  
>"I gotta tell ya something..." Tré smiled.<br>"What?" I laughed.  
>Tré grabbed my wrist, pulling are hands under water.<br>"See what you do to me!"?Tré laughed.  
>"Tré, that's so not right!" I kissed him again. "But I love it..." at that point we pretty much forgot that there was 4 hormonal, teens, who would do a cactus in the house. Probably watching. Tré and I didn't really give a shit though. It's are house, we will do what we want.<br>"That's a new one for me." I played with Tré's wet messy hair.  
>"doing it in a hot tub?"<br>"Yesss..."  
>"well, hooray." Tré smiled. We went up to bed at 2:00am just to be waken by the phone two hours later.<br>"Hello?"  
>"Hey Mal..." it was Billie.<br>"what's up Beej? Every thing alright it's 2 ya know?"  
>"sorry bout that but, Nikk broke his arm, and he kinda had to get stitches..."<br>"What? Why!" I sat up.  
>I guess Tré was already awake.<br>I put my phone on speaker.  
>"alright. This is what happened. You know how Nikk had skinny jeans with the eyeliner going on? Well some jerk came up to me and told me how shitty my music is and punk is shoving safety pins through your cheek and singing about how awesome and good it felt, he spit on me, he tried to walk away. I pulled his shoulder back, pinching him. Well, this guy was built.<br>He hit me back, so Nikk got into it. Nikk gave him a bloody nose. This guy takes a swing at nikk. Well he hit him pretty hard, Nikk fell to the floor, the guy stepped on Nikks arm. Crushing it. You could hear the bones just cracking, so the security by then takes him out. Nikk is still on the floor. So I drove to a hospital."  
>"Wow... Hey Billie, you get any stitches?" Tré laughed.<br>"I got four, on my jaw."  
>"Is Nikk okay?"<br>"He's getting a cast right now."  
>"Okay.. Great Billie."<br>"And he might have gotten his lip pierced... Well night!" Billie hung up. "What?" I smiled laying back down.  
>"Well, he's for sure Billies kid. Fighting, piercings..."<br>I kissed Tré, "And day is your kid all the way because he pounds on shit all day."  
>"Ha.. Mmhm... You know what we should do?"<br>"What Tré?"  
>"Have another baby."<br>"R... Really?"  
>"Yeah. Why not? You are a great mom. I'm a decent dad. And we have another room. So why not?"<br>"Tré, your a great dad. Better then great. And your the greatest husband a girl could ask for...  
>"Tré, I'd love to have another baby with you."<br>Tré climbed on top of me, kissing me, seducing me with his smell, and kisses.

The morning came fast. I woke at 7:00, I woke Tré up, we walked downstairs. I was expecting a trashed house... But it was spotless.  
>Tré went downstairs, to the basement to check his liquor 'stash'<br>Nothing was moved. Nor gone.  
>"This is weird. Where are they?" I asked.<br>"Note! Tré yelled from the kitchen.  
>"Mom, dad, friends and I are going downtown. I took the SUV.<br>Love you.  
>-day" Tré read.<br>"He took my car? Mannn."  
>"Tré. It's alright. You wanna go shopping?"<br>"That'd be fun."  
>We left to go shopping, taking the black BMW.<br>We went to a mall in Oakland, which I didn't know was there. First we ate pizza, then stopped in two stores, then a few more, Tré wanted to go in Sephora. So we walked into the make up store. Tré asked the lady where the eyeliner was.  
>"I need the best you have. The most expensive."<br>"What's up?" I asked Tré.  
>"Just stocking up." Tré gave me a demented grin over his shoulder.<br>He bought three eyeliners.  
>We soon left the mall, going down to rods.<br>Mike was there. I haven't talked to Mike in a while. Like s year or two.  
>"Mike!" I hugged him.<br>"hey Mal. How you doing?"  
>"Pretty good. Been busy with the kids."<br>"how old are they now?"  
>"16.. Not so much kids anymore. But whatever. Haha."<br>"Hey Tré my bro." they hugged. We sat down in the both we sat in last time Billie ate with us.  
>"I wonder where Dayvid is.." I pulled my phone out. Dialing his number.<br>"Hey Day."  
>"Hey mum."<br>"Where you at?"  
>"The guys went home. But I'm gonna go see Mike at Rods then I'll be home."<br>"Hey dad and I are at Rods. See ya here?"  
>"Yeah. I'm about five minutes away."<br>"Okay. Bye. Looks like days coming here."I laughed

5 minutes later  
>"hey Dayvid!" I waved. He sT by Tré.<br>"Have a good time?" Tré asked.  
>"Yeah. Lots of fun ha."<br>"glad you had fun. Thanks for not trashing the house" Tré fake punched Dayvids arm.  
>"Haha.. Your welcome dad."<br>Tré put his arm around dayvid, grabbing his shoulder.  
>"I think we should go hit the gym sometime this week." Tré joked.<br>"thanks." day laughed  
>I didn't want to say any thing. This is the most they've ever bonded before.<br>Nikk drove by himself home, while Tré and I took the BMW.  
>We didn't leave the rest of the night. We stayed in, Tré practiced drums, he wanted day to try. Day liked it but said he didn't want to have it as a career he wanted to be a writer.<br>Tré was alright with that.

A week had past, today Nikk and Billie came home.  
>Nikk had got his lip pierced.<br>It wasn't until Nikk and Beej were standing next to each other, when i realized how much they look alike.  
>It was kinda like Dayvid and Tré. The similarity.<br>"So did you guys have fun?" I asked as they sat down at the table.  
>"It was awesome mum. Dad showed me the coolest places ever." Nikk<br>Was really happy, which made me happy. "  
>"Well, I should be heading home now." Billie hugged me, he hugged Nikk, and kissed him.<br>"See ya dad." Billie waved and drove off.  
>"You really had fun?" I asked.<br>"Yeah! I wish you would have came."  
>"Me too. You wouldn't have gotten that hole in your lip."<br>I laughed.  
>Nikk took his bag upstairs.<br>"hey day?" I called.  
>"Yes mum?"<br>"What's up?" I walked in his room.  
>"Nothing. Looking up something."<br>"that's cool. So.?"  
>"Small talk. Really?<br>"I'm gonna leave now." I left.  
>Going downstairs.<br>"why is 16 such a weird age?" I laughed. Tré smiled and shrugged.  
>"Who do you feel hun?" Tré asked.<br>"Pretty good, why?"  
>"I was hoping you would feel a little sick. Because I want another baby. "<br>Tré walked over to me. He put his hand on my stomach.  
>I smiled.<br>"Tré, if I'm not pregnant, we can always try again and again until it happeneds."  
>"I know." Tré spun me around, putting his arms around me.<br>I kissed him.  
>"Ew... Dude... Really?" Dayvid said walking down the stairs.<br>"You didn't have to come down here."  
>Tré laughed. Kissing me again.<br>"Can we go out and eat?"  
>"Right now?" I asked.<br>"yes. I'm hungry. And there's like nothing..." Dayvid complained.  
>"no Dayvid. The cabinets are full of food. You just don't want to make any thing. Tré was being really serious<br>"Dayvid every time you want something you expect every one to jump up and get it for you. Not any more."  
>"Whatever old man."<br>"Dayvid Lace Wright. Why are you being such an ass?" I asked him.  
>"is it because your life sucks so bad. You don't have any food to eat, your house is a fucking trailer? And your parents are disgusting, drug dealers who don't take care of you? Right?" Tré yelled at him.<br>I walked up to Tré grabbing his arm.  
>"Babe... Calm down. Just, take his phone and xbox away."<br>"Dayvid, give me your phone. Now.."  
>Tré held his hand out. Dayvid turned it off, then gave it to Tré. Dayvid stormed upstairs.<br>"I'm so glad Nikk doesn't act like that..."  
>"Whatever Tré. It's done and over with. Just leave it."<br>"I know it is... I kissed Tré, walking in the kitchen.  
>"I think he's just going through a phase. It's nothing." I continued.<br>"Well he better get out of this phase before I make him."  
>"How would you do that?"<br>"Make him?"  
>"Yes. How?"<br>"Military school. See how he'd act there.."  
>I shook my head. "He'd come back the same. He's like you."<br>Tré laid back on the couch, putting his hand on his head.  
>"so, Last night, I took a pregnancy test."<br>"Really? What'd it say?" Tré sat up.  
>"Positive." I smiled.<br>Tré jumped off the couch, hugging me.  
>"Great!"<br>"I know. It's exciting."  
>"No doubts this time." Tré laughed.<br>"nope. Haha."

Four years later-  
>"Hey Tré."<br>"Yeah babe?"  
>"What time is Nikk and Dayvid getting here?"<br>"I think 20."  
>Nikk and Dayvid had been off to college. Nikk was in college for not even a year, when he devoted himself to his band. He sings. Dayvid is majoring in the medical field.<br>And are baby, was a girl. Her name, Shane. Four years old. Shane talks and sings a lot. But never gets to see her brothers.  
>"Hey. Billies here Tré!" I opened the door, letting him in.<br>"Hey Mal!" Beej hugged me tightly.  
>"Hey Billie!"<br>"Where's Shane at?"  
>"Tré's got her upstairs. I think. Ha."<br>"She's four now?"  
>"Yep."<br>"And Nikk and Dayvid are what? 20 or something!"  
>"They grow up fast. That's for. Sure."<br>"Hey Mal. I gotta talk to you later. Out back."  
>"Okay Beej."<br>Billie walked downstairs. I heard him and Tré greet each other.  
>The bell rang.<br>"Nikk! Dayvid!"  
>I hugged them.<br>"Hey mum!" Dayvid hugged me first.  
>"Hey mum. Is dad here?" Nikk asked.<br>"Yep. Downstairs with Tré and Shane."  
>They walked downstairs.<br>I followed. We all had a great time. Billie was glad he got to see Nikk. Tré was happy to see Dayvid. I was just happy to have every one here.  
>"Alright, alright. Mum, you said a very long tim ago to me that when I was old enough to understand you'd tell me how it all went down the night day and I were conceived." Nikk laughed.<br>"Really want to know?"  
>"Yes. I've waited almost 8 years."<br>"well, I was on tour with the guys. I hadn't seen Tré in over a year.  
>It was right after the show in France, I believe. Tré and I went to the bus early. We had sex before mike and Beej got on. Then mike busted out the acid. We all just got f-u-c-ked and I woke up in billies bed naked. I was freaking out. And that's that..."<br>"Are we American?"  
>"You were born in Oakland."<br>" hey Mal?" Billie said.  
>"yeah yeah. One sec. Tré can you watch Shane for a second?"<br>Tré nodded. I walked upstairs with Beej.  
>"What's up Beej?"<br>"Can we got out side?"  
>"Yeah." we walked out back.<br>"Mal. I wanted to talk to you about us..."  
>"What do you mean Beej?"<br>Billie kissed me. I pushes away  
>"Beej. What the fuck?"<br>"You like me. I can tell. We have a kid together."  
>"Beej. Whats up with you? Why are you acting like this!"<br>"Adrienne and I... We got in a fight. She moved out... Went back to Minnesotan."  
>"Oh my god Beej... When did this happen?"<br>"Last week."  
>"I'm so sorry BeeJ." I felt bad. When I hugged him, I felt something weird.<br>Something I've never felt before.  
>"Have you told Tré yet?"<br>"No. You an Mike only know."  
>"get your ass down there and tell him."<br>"Mal. I want to be with you."  
>"Billie. I'm married to Tré. For over 20 years."<br>"I was married for a lot longer."  
>"Billie. It's okay. I understand. Your upset."<br>I hugged Billie, walking downstairs.


End file.
